Fire Emblem Echoes The Tragedy of Sir Shadow
by heroprince647
Summary: After taking a year-long break from writing, a break that involved playing Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, my younger cousin is back with a vengeance and improved writing skills. He demanded I publish his next work. As he put it, "Alm meets a mysterious guy from his past and has to make hard decisions about his life and stuff."


(WOWZERS its been a long time since i wrote stuff! A whole year of school whent by and I think Im a lot better at writing now although I might still make some mistakes sorry -_- probably wont make a new version of my last story raijinto cronicles though, I want to keep it so I can learn from my mistakes and my cousin says 'it has its own charm.')

(Anyways my cousin got the new fire emblem game and oh man it rules! Its a little harder thn birthright and awakening but the turn wheel makes up for it adn the voices are AWESOME! :D Anyways this one isnt a crossover like raijinto cronicles or the master monado (I should finish that one of these days... :|) and its set after the game instead of uh I dont know when raijinto cronicles was set hehe but its still got refrences to other fire emblem stuff in it (mostly stuff my cousin told me about cause I still havent played most of the games my self :( ) cause I dont like making up totally brand new careactors :P The first chapter is suuuuper long but the following ones will probably be shorter, I didnt want to cut it off too early.)

WARNING HUUUUUUUUUUUGE SPOILERS FOR FIRE EMBLEM ECHOES

DONT EVEN READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN"T PLAYED ECHOES LIKE SERIOUSLY

It was after the big war of valentia. Alm and Celica got married and stuff and were ruling the continent from zofia castle when Clive came in! Alm new it was important cause Clive didn't run in he rode his horse right into the throne room!

"Sir Alm! There's a huge problem at the border with the desert mercenaris kingdom! A big armored guy in a whole big suit of armor is attacking with a big giant huge mega horde of zombies!"

Alm gasped! "But Celica and I and Grey and Saber and Lucas and Python and Kamue and everyone else destroyed Duma and the zombies and stuff! Who is this guy?!" Clive said back "I don't now Alm. Who ever he is he has to be a very powerfull wizard but we havent seen his face cause of his armor. We will call him Sir Shadow cause his face is in shadow at least until we find out who he is." "Good idea" said Celica but then suddenly Lucas ran in!

"Sir Alm! Lady Celica! Sir Clive! Theres an even biggerer problem at the border! SIR SHADOW KIDNAPPED MATILDA!" Everyone gasped! "NOT MATILDA!" yelled Clive. "THIS IS LIKE TWICE NoW!" Alm walked off the throne and slapped Clive in the face. "Get a hold on your self, Clive! We can save Matilda I promise." Celica came over too. "I'll use a spell I learned from the guy in that forest village to talk to the whole army! We can be ready to march in a week! :D"

ONE WEEK LATER

Alm and Celica stood on the balcony. The entire army from the game was there except for Matilda and Jessie and Saber and Kamue (cause Matilda was caught and the other guys were trying to protect the mercenaris kingdom) and the mage lady who guards the southern desert (cause they fought her in act 3 and not Deen) and there were also the huge army that only shows up in the fancy cut scenes. Alm yelled "Army! We are going to defend the mercenaris kingdom! Then after that we are going to find out who Sir Shadow is! Then we will defeat his zombie army and bring peace to valentia again!" The whole army cheered! Alm jumped like a real hero off the balcony and Celica jumped too!

They marched for three days to get to the border of the desert kingdom. When they got there it was totally empty, nobody was living there. A day later they got to the desert fort, and there they found Saber Kamue and Jessie trying to defend the fort! "Help!" yelled Saber and Kamue and Jessie so Alm and Celica ran toward the army of zombies! Alm was cutting down zombies left and right with Falchion and Celica was totally destorying all of them with Seraphim and Clive was fighting extra hard and was just riding over top of the zombies with his horse. Eventually Alm got to the entrance of the fortress and found a guy in completely black armor riding a completely black horse. Saber was fighting to keep the main entrance blocked but he was almost dead and it didn't look like he could take much more. So Alm pulled out his sword and pointed it at Sir Shadow.

"Zombie general! Leave Saber alone. I, Emperor Alm of Valentia, challenge you to single combat!" and then Sir Shadow turned around and Alm could tell he was squinting at Alm through his helmet even though he couldn't see through the helmet. "So we meet again Alm. I expected to see you here again!" and Alm said "What? Do I like now you or something?" and Sir Shadow said "Of course you do! How could you forget me after that dramatic fight of life and death? I never felt more alive than that day!"

Alm tried to remember all the guys he had to fight over the game but he gave up after like ten seconds "That doesn't tell me anything I've fouht like two hundred guys in my life!" But then Sir Shadow said "But our fight was not a regular fight Alm. I know you only felt alive during that fight too dont say you didnt!" and Alm thought more but couldn't remember. "Whatever. I'll just fight you now and then figure it out!"

So Alm and Sir Shadow fought each other and Saber backed away from the door to heal. Alm thought that the way the guy fights seemed like he'd fought him before but he couldn't tell where. Eventually Alm dealt the final blow.

"CUrses! You're just as good today Alm. I will expect a rematch at my fortress!" and the knight disappeared into the desert. "Wait come back noooooo!" Alm yelled as he tried to chase Sir Shadow but he was too tired. Celica and Saber caught up to Alm. Celica asked what happened and Alm explained the fight. Then Saber told Alm what happened. "Those guys attacked us at Greths' old castle. We tried to hold them off but we had to get outta there! So we came here but they just caught us here too! That knight is too strong. I wonder who he is..."

Next time: we find out the real identity of Sir Shadow! It's someone we know! :O


End file.
